Elmo goes Wild!
by Me-is-sweer
Summary: Seasame street survivor. Very weird. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the most random survivor story ever._**

**_Please comment........_**

Jeff stands on the beach watching his new contestants.

Jeff turns to the camera and says: "Welcome to the newest season of survivor so far. We have the most unique gang of contestants here that we have ever had. Now, let me introduce......

Elmo, Cookie monster, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby, Bert, Ernie, The Count, Zoe ( the ballet dancer), and Dorthy the Goldfish. We are on the isolated island of Tottelerlanda.

A small resently discovered island right along the equator. Legend is that the inhabitats are age 2 - 5 runaways who don't wish to go to school. The team captains are Elmo and Big Bird.

Let's start the sorting."

Elmo: "Elmo wants to pick Dorthy."

He walks over and picks up Dorthy's fishbowl.

Elmo: "Elmo's taking Dorthy because Elmo is Dorthy's translator."

Big Bird: "I want to take Ernie."

Ernie: "Guess what, I brought rubber ducky!"

Bert: "Great."

Elmo; "Elmo is taking, ummm, Zoe."

Zoe: "Yeah!"

Big Bird: " Bert please."

Bert: "I brought bottle caps!"

Elmo: "Elmo takes Abby."

Abby: "Ok."

Big Bird: "Oscar."

Oscar: "Fine."

Elmo: "Elmo wants to take Cookie."

Cookie: "Cookies!"

Big Bird: "I guess I get The Count."

Count: "We each have 1-2-3-4-5! AHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!"

Jeff: "Ok we get it. Ok team captains name your teams."

Elmo: "Elmo names the team "Elmo's world"."

Big Bird: "We are "the nest"."

Jeff: "Ummm, ok go find your camps, here are the maps."

**_Wow that was weird but ok review there will be more._**


	2. Chapter 2

At the nest camp.

Big Bird: "Wow this is huge!"

Ernie: "Cool!"

Bert: "Well I brougth oatmeal so we won't go hungry."

Jeff ran in and grabbed the oatmeal.

Jeff: "As child educators you should know to play by the rules. No bringing food!"

Jeff threw the oatmeal on the ground and jumped up and down on it.

Bert: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the oatmeal! I'll die without it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeff: "Oh you'll survive."

Ernie: " I don't know he might die. But probably not."

Big Bird: "Calm down. Let's build a shelter."

Ernie: "You guys get the water, I'll build the shelter."

Bert: "By yourself?!?!?!"

Ernie: "Yup!"

Big Bird: "Ok if you're sure come on guys."

As soon as they left Ernie pulled out rubber ducky.

Ernie placed it on the ground.

Ernie: "ROBO DUCK ACTIVATE!!!!"

The rubber ducky turned into a giant robot duck complete with lasers and missle launchers.

Ernie: "Robio duck build me a shelter."

Robo duck: "QUACK!"

In a few minutes there was a huge shelter built from native materials.

Big Bird: "We are back!"

Ernie: " Robo duck fold back.

Robo duck: "Quack."

Bert: "WOW!"

Big Bird: "Wow, good job Ernie."

Ernie: "Thanks, thanks alot."

**_In this story I only own Robo Duck._**

**_I don't own anybody else._**

**_Cool!_**

**_Press the awesome button!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter is out!**_

Elmo's World arrives at their camp.

Elmo: "This is it!"

Zoe: "It's soo dirty."

Cookie: "Cookies!"

Cookie runs toward a clam bed.

Elmo: "Elmo thinks those are clams."

Cookie starts choking on a clam.

Cookie: *cough!*hack!*wheeze!*

Abby: "I'll call medical!"

Medical: "We're here!"

The medical team looks around.

Lead Medinutcase: "So, who is injured?"

Abby: "Hello! Cookie is choking!"

Lead Medinutcase: "No, he just has a giant lump in his throat and is coughing, hacking, and wheezing."

Abby: "That's considered choking people!"

Medicalnutcase: "Right!"

Lead Medinutcase give Cookie the hymlec.

Cookie: *cough*cough*pttooooo'o'*

Cookie spit up some gross clams.

Jeff walks up.

Jeff: "So how are you settling?"

Zoe: "Not good!"

Abby: "Your Medical are terrible!"

Jeff: "Yeah, about that. We had some budget cuts."

Elmo: "Dorthy says it's not good to have bad medicine people on a dangerous show."

Jeff: "I'll try to fix it before immmunity tommorrow."

Zoe: "There's a challenge tommorrow?"

Jeff: "Oops! Wasn't supposed to say that! Gotta go!"

Zoe: "Uum? Ok. Time to build a shelter people."

**_Silly Medicine man!_**

**_Review people!_**


End file.
